White Christmas Eve
by Thorn Wheel
Summary: [Samurai Romance 1] Ryoma thinks everyone forgot his birthday, until he ran into Sakuno. RyoSaku. HAPPY B-DAY RYOMA!


**DISCLAIMER: I. DON'T. OWN. THERE!!! END OF DISCLAIMER!! ON WITH THIS ONE-SHOT STORY BEFORE SOMEONE DIES OF BOREDOM!!!**

**PAIRINGS: RYOSAKU (THEY SO ROCK!!!)**

**WHITE CHRISTMAS EVE**

"TEN LAPS NOW!!!" yelled Tezuka. Momo and Kaidoh stopped their argument and ran around the snow-white court giving each other their murderous glares. Nearby Taka, Fuji, and the Golden Pair were playing a doubles game. Ryoma was bouncing balls against the fence.

"So what are you doing for Christmas Fuji?" asked Oishi as the game finished.

"Oh, dinner with relatives, same as always," replied Fuji. "It never changes."

"Nya! Oishi and I are spending time at my place!" squealed Eiji bouncing in the snow despite the cold.

"Eiji be careful!" said Oishi. "You don't want to…" Too late, Eiji slipped on the frozen ice and would have hit the ice if Oishi didn't catch him in time. "…Slip."

"Mada mada dane," muttered Ryoma. What were these people thinking? It was Christmas Eve. Sure, the next day was Christmas, but everyone overlooked one particular fact. Today was his birthday.

Pretty weird, huh? Having your birthday near one of the most celebrated holidays of the year? Never the less, it was true. Today was Ryoma's birthday and no one seemed to notice.

Well, no surprises though. Everyone on Seigaku's Tennis Team was busy putting the finishing touches on Christmas trees, doing last-minute gift-wrapping, or preparing food for parties the next day.

"Hey Echizen!" Ryoma caught the tennis ball he was hitting in his right hand as he turned to see Momo back from running ten laps. Kaidoh was staring at a stray cat in the bushes. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Mada mada dane," replied Ryoma.

"Don't 'mada mada dane' me!" yelled Momo.

"Mada mada dane," said Ryoma. "Nanako is making dinner for tomorrow, but that's it. We're just having dinner and that's it. Happy Momo-senpai!"

"Really, that's boring," said Momo. Ryoma was particularly in a bad mood. The violet-eyed boy wondered if his 'Oyaji' pissed him off, or he was dumped.

"Echizen, were you dumped?" asked Momo. Ryoma got so mad he threw a fastball with the tennis ball in his hand dead center between both of the sophomore's eyes.

"OW!!!! ITAISSU!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ECHIZEN!?!?!" yelled Momo.

"Mada mada dane," said Ryoma.

At that moment Tezuka dismissed the regulars. All of them went into the locker room and changed into warmer clothes. Ryoma got into a warm coat and long pants. It was cold outside, but he didn't care. No one remembered his birthday. Christmas seemed more important to them.

Ryoma walked past the gates and turned a corner. Christmas lights were everywhere. He must have seen at least five houses with Christmas lights already. He saw lights hanging from windows, strung around lampposts, and even reindeer made of wire and lights standing on the grass of yards (A/N: That's what it's like on my block).

But everyone forgot about his birthday. He didn't even get a card from any of his teammates. Well, maybe presents, but that was for Christmas and not for his birthday. Why did he have to be born on the day before Christmas?

Back in America all of his friends gave him at least a card. Here, everyone didn't know (A/N: That's the bad thing about being a new kid at a school, everyone doesn't know when your birthday is and it's even worse if it's during summer vacation).

_Everyone else on the team had better birthdays_, thought Ryoma. _At least theirs isn't near a holiday._

Ryoma turned a corner and was shocked when he saw a girl with long brown pigtails and brown eyes who was dressed in a pink sweater and a black skirt.

"Eh? Sakuno-chan?" asked Ryoma. Sakuno blushed. In her hand was a small box wrapped in Christmas tree wrapping paper and adorned with a golden bow.

_Is that for me?_ thought Ryoma. _No, it's probably for Tomoka or someone else._

"Konbawa, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Just a family dinner," said Ryoma. "What about you?"

"Same here," said Sakuno. "Obaasan invited some of her old friends to come over for dinner." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot, here." She handed the golden-eyed boy the little box in her hand. "Happy Birthday!"

Ryoma gasped in surprise. Sakuno remembered his birthday! Joy filled his heart. Someone remembered his birthday! Ryoma allowed a smile to grace his face.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Sakuno-chan," said Ryoma. He took the box from the girl and opened it. Inside the box was a snowflake charm strung on a silver chain. It glittered like the snow itself. Ryoma was so happy he kissed Sakuno on the lips.

Sakuno was surprised at first, but recovered quickly. She had a crush on Ryoma and now he actually loved her! The two pulled away. Ryoma and Sakuno stared at each other for a second a sparkle in both of their eyes.

"Hey, Sakuno," said Ryoma. "Would you like to spend Christmas together?" Sakuno beamed.

"Oh I would love to!" said Sakuno. "I'll meet you at 6 at your house." Ryoma nodded in agreement. After Sakuno left he felt as if…there was someone who remembered.

OWARI 

**CAN YOU R&R FOR ME, ONEGAI? I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES!!!**


End file.
